Stormblaze
STORM BELONGS TO MALICE THE NIGHTWING. IF YOU STEAL I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND GIVE YOU A SLOW, PAINFUL, GORY AGONIZING DEATH WITH A SPOON. I have permission for this OC, and he is from the roleplay The Deadly Comet. Appearance Storm looks generally like an IceWing. He has glittering, polished white scales and glowing electric blue eyes that contrast against his black scleras. The only things about him that look TempestWing are his thin, lithe build, his electric blue transitional scales, and electric blue streaks on his wings. He also has an electric blue streak around his eyes. He is very handsome, although usually looks (and acts) sort of arrogant. Personality Storm was raised in the Ice Kingdom as an orphan, since his parents ran away with each other after they had him. He keeps his TempestWing half a secret, and secretly despises his TempestWing half. Storm is very arrogant, and acts like he is superior to other dragons because he is an IceWing, but inside he is very insecure and harsh on himself. He is in the queen's army, and his goal is to claw up the rankings and win favor with the queen. It sometimes becomes hard for him in the army when he tries to hide the fact that he cannot breathe frostbreath. He does have TempestWing storm sense and electricity, but he doesn't use it unless in complete neccesity, because he tries to ignore any TempestWing part of him. His real name is Stormblaze, but he says his name is Storm. The only dragon who he ever cared about was a RainWing/SeaWing named Splash whom he fell in love with. After he met Splash and they fell in love, Storm became gentler, and Splash helped heal the wounds from his past. He is sort of like a cross between Winter and Spock. History Storm's parents were Raining Leaves the TempestWing and Dr. Subzero the IceWing, and they were both scientists. They met on a scientific research mission, and fell in love. Dr. Subzero eloped with Raining Leaves, but his mother, outraged, found them and killed Raining Leaves when Storm was a teenager. Soon after, Dr. Subzero disappeared and was never seen again. Storm, brokenhearted at the loss of his mother, (whom he was very close to) went back to the Ice Kingdom and joined the army, passing as a regular IceWing. The grief over his mother turned to bitterness in him, and he became cold and arrogant. On a patrol mission, he found the Deadly Comet group on Mount Bluetail, when they were journeying across Pyrrhia on a world-saving mission. There he met Splash, a RainWing/SeaWing hybrid. Storm decided to journey with them because he felt that it was his duty, as this was IceWing territory, to keep an eye on them and make sure they weren't doing anything illegal. He started to journey with them. He was very arrogant and cold towards them at first. He slowly realized he had fallen in love with Splash, because she reminded him of his mother: kind, honest, sweet, trustworthy, and generous. He hated himself at first for loving a hybrid, especially one from another tribe, but finally realized that he was destroying himself with his grief, bitterness, and anger, and that he wouldn't let himself love her because she reminded him so painfully of his mother. When they spent the night at a tavern during their journey, the other dragons convinced Storm, during a rowdy tavern night, to play a song for them on the guitar. Storm hadn't played since his mother died, and had given it up along with burying his memories of his mother. But finally he relented, and played his favorite song, a song his mother used to sing to him. While he was singing, he realized that he really did love Splash, and that he was tearing himself apart by not letting himself love her. After the song, unexpectedly, Splash jumped up on the table with Storm, embracing him. Storm was shocked at first, then, taking a wild chance, he kissed Splash, and Splash told him that he didn't have to keep hiding who he was anymore and that she loved him. Storm realized that he was happy with Storm, and told her everything. Thus their relationship began. Splash and Storm were together for years as a couple, still journeying across Pyrrhia with the rest of the group, until they completed the prophecy they were trying to fulfill. After that, they got married. Splash's hopeful, kind gentleness often cheered Storm up, and brought out the bravery, strength, and noble traits that Storm really had inside him. They had three dragonets and lived happily together for the rest of their days. Stormbleh.jpg StormSings.jpg|Storm sings! Category:IceWings Category:TempestWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Content (Malice the NightWing) Category:Characters